When All Else Fails, Love Prevails
by eideticMeMoRy22
Summary: Kurt's life was below average. He was loveless at the bottom of the social heap, until one day tragedy strikes and Kurt’s emotions are thrown through the ringer. Kurt is able to find love, but it is put to the test when their secret is out. SLASH!
1. One Mistake

_**A/N: first and foremost, there are a few things that I need to make clear before you start this story. This story strays away from the Glee and QaF cannon, but there are things that I have kept. We all know that Finn isn't the father of Quinn's baby, but in this story it wasn't Puck who got Quinn drunk off wine coolers. It was… well, that's a surprise for later! Also, in this story Kurt is not infatuated with Finn, but Kurt is still gay… I just wanted to clear that up! Oh, and this is set probably at the beginning of Wheels because the Diva-Off will commence!! Well those are the only things that might be confusing, everything else is explained [I think]! One more thing, this crossover does not need vast knowledge of QaF to understand it. All I'm using is the characters really and they will be explained when they come up.**_

**When All Else Fails, Love Prevails**

**Chapter one: One Mistake**

The Glee kids were lounging in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up. Finn and Quinn were sitting next to each other talking. Quinn was currently telling Finn off.

"For the last time, Finn, we are not naming the baby Drizzle! That's a stupid name!" Quinn snapped. Finn looked a little hurt.

"I'm just trying to help." Finn said, trying to appease the frustrated Quinn.

"You can help me by getting a job!"

"I've been trying, but nobody's hiring." Finn's shoulders sagged.

"Well, you're not trying hard enough!"

"What do you want me to do, Quinn?" Finn snapped and Quinn almost growled.

"Nothing! Just don't do anything! That's all you're good for anyway!" Quinn yelled and Finn rose his eyebrows.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't ask for this." Finn said, raising his hands in surrender.

"So you think that I wanted this?! I can't believe you!" Quinn said, affronted.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Finn said, trying to salvage the situation.

"Well, then what did you mean, Finn?"

"I don't know. You're taking it all the wrong way." Finn said, defeated. Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

"You're nothing but a stupid Lima-loser, I can't believe I chose you over—" Quinn started, but cut herself off. Quinn's eyes grew wide at her own slip. Finn pulled a confused face. The bickering couple was oblivious to the fact that the rest of the club fell silent and was watching the fight unfold with bated breath.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean? That you _chose_ me?" Finn asked and Quinn wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything." Quinn said quickly.

"Are you telling me that the baby isn't mine?" Finn asked and Quinn started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I never meant to cheat on you." Quinn sobbed and Finn stood from his chair and took a step away from her.

"You made me think that it was my baby even though we never even had sex."

"I'm sorry. I was drunk on wine coolers when it happened."

"Who is the father?" Finn said, his eyes teary, but he wouldn't let them fall. Quinn looked up at him; her eyes pleading.

"It doesn't matter I chose you, Finn. I want you to be the father." Quinn cried. Finn looked down at the floor.

"I was ready to give up everything for you, Quinn. I don't know if I can anymore." Finn's voice cracked. He turned and walked toward the door. Quinn shot up from her chair and went after him.

"No! Finn, wait! Please, don't leave me." Quinn cried as she grabbed Finn's hand. Finn didn't say anything. He just brushed her hand off and continued out of the choir room.

The choir room was silent except for Quinn's sobs. The rest of the Glee kids sat shocked, until Puck stood from his chair. He walked past Quinn, who had her face in her hands, and went after Finn. The rest of Glee kids looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Kurt stood and walked over to Quinn, surprising everyone. Kurt wrapped his arms around Quinn and soothingly rubbed her back.

"It's going to work out, Quinn, you'll see. You just have to give it time." Kurt said in a soothing voice. Quinn lifted her head and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Quinn with a sniff.

"Finn's a good person. You'll just have to give him time to situate his thoughts." Kurt said and Quinn gave a sad smile. Quinn pulled away from Kurt.

"I guess you're right." Quinn said.

"Of course I am." Kurt said with a small smile. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kurt and Quinn left through one door while Mr. Schue came in through the other. He was setting his bag down and didn't notice his missing members of Glee.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I—" Mr. Schue stopped as he looked up and saw people missing. He looked at the shocked faces on the kids. "Uh, what did I miss?"

~*~

Kurt walked through the halls, the next morning. Mr. Schue had called off Glee practice yesterday, because nobody was focused. Kurt couldn't believe that it wasn't Finn's baby. Well, he could believe it, but Quinn had managed to convince Finn that he impregnated Quinn without even having sex; that he couldn't believe. Finn was so naïve and quite frankly, not very bright. Kurt sighed. Finn was a good person and really cute, but sometimes his thickness was astounding.

Kurt had come to terms with the fact that Finn would never fall in love with him. It had taken a lot of browbeating from Mercedes, but he finally saw the light. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't admire the tall teen's cuteness. Kurt mentally sighed. He hadn't told Mercedes that he had his sights on someone else. He knows once he tells her, she'll want him to get a psych evaluation. Kurt shook his head as he opened his locker. Of all straight boys that Kurt could fall for…

"Hey, Kurt." Mercedes said as she walked up to him. Speaking of the Diva herself.

"Hey, Mercedes." Kurt replied and Mercedes gave him a look. Kurt knew he already lost. She would see the look he had in his eyes and call him on it.

"Who are you falling for Kurt?" Straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kurt lied, digging through his locker, not looking Mercedes in the eyes.

"You have that bittersweet, kicked puppy look in your eyes. He must be ultra straight." Mercedes said and Kurt closed his locker and turned to face her fully.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to yell." Kurt whispered. Mercedes nodded.

"I'll try and contain myself." Kurt nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"It's Noah." Kurt whispered and Mercedes eyes widen.

"As in Noah Puckerman?" Mercedes hissed and Kurt turned and leant against his locker.

"Yeah, that Noah." Kurt sighed and hung his head. He must be cursed to fall for straight men.

"Man, Kurt." Mercedes said, not really knowing what else to say.

"I know, Mercedes. I know." Kurt said and the bell rang. Kurt lifted himself away from the lockers.

"I'll see you at lunch, Kurt." Mercedes said.

"Bye, Mercedes." Kurt said and they went their separate ways.

~*~

Kurt's classes went by slow and boring, as usual. When the bell rang for lunch, he was out the door within seconds. He saw Mercedes waiting for him by her locker and started over to her. Before he made it to her, he was slammed into the wall of lockers. He turned and faced his attacker; it was Clark Miller the jock.

"Hey, fag." Miller snarled and Kurt didn't say anything. Kurt just looked at him with wide eyes. Miller advanced toward him and grabbed the front of Kurt's hoodie as he slammed him back against the lockers; making Kurt see stars. "How long has it been since you have been thrown in the dumpster?"

"Get your filthy hands off me. You're wrinkling my jacket." Kurt sassed, in full Diva mode. Sometimes, Kurt really wished he could keep his mouth shut… now was one of those times.

"I'll show you who's filthy." Miller snarled in Kurt's face and turned to his friends. "Let's show this queer where he belongs." smirked Miller as he and his gorillas started dragging Kurt outside.

"Hey! Let him go Miller." Kurt spared a glance at where the voice was coming from. Of all people Kurt expected, Puck wasn't one of them. Kurt saw Mercedes off in the background and wondered if she had gone to get him some help.

"Are you friends with this fag?" asked Miller as Puck glared.

"He's our teammate, Miller. And I don't know about you, but I don't throw my teammates in the dumpster." Puck smarted back, but Kurt noticed that Puck never answered the question. Kurt had been questioning that himself. Were he and Puck friends?

"I don't team up with queers." Miller said and dropped Kurt. Miller glared at Puck and then looked down at Kurt. "This isn't over." Miller spat and then left with his gorillas. Mercedes came over when Puck helped Kurt up. Kurt brushed off his clothes and looked up at Puck.

"Thank you, Noah." Kurt said, looking into Puck's eyes.

"Don't mention it, Hummel." Puck said and left. Kurt and Mercedes shared a look as they watched Puck walk away. They were both somewhat shocked by the sincerity in Puck's voice.

"That was an interesting development." Kurt said and Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah, he's turning human." Mercedes said as Puck turned out of their view. She turned to Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you go and get him for help?" asked Kurt as they started toward the lunch room. Mercedes shook her head.

"No, I was about to go and get somebody, but then he just showed up and well, you know the rest." Kurt nodded. He glanced over at Puck sitting at the popular table when they entered the lunch room. Their eyes meet for a brief second, before Mercedes was dragging Kurt to where the rest of the Gleeks sat. Kurt saw something flash in Puck's eyes, but he wasn't able to pick it up.

The table they sat at was way in the back. Artie and Tina sat next to each other with Artie on the end so it was easier for him to maneuver. Kurt was surprised to see Finn sitting with them while Quinn was sitting with Brit and Santana at the popular table. Rachel was sitting next to Finn; surprise, surprise.

"Hey, guys." Mercedes said cheerfully as she and Kurt sat down next to Artie. Mercedes received a chorus of 'hey, Mercedes'. They (minus Finn) settled into a comfortable conversation, mooching off of each other lunches. Kurt snuck a glance at Finn, who was staring off at the far cafeteria wall. Kurt didn't know what he would have done if he were in Finn's situation, but Kurt would never be in Finn's situation because he didn't plan on turning straight. Kurt looked over at the popular table and saw Quinn with pretty much the same look on her face that Finn had; deeply hurt.

Kurt knew he wasn't the only on that felt sorry for William McKinley's Cutest Couple. He could tell that they loved each other, but that one mistake threatened to tear it all apart. If people like Quinn and Finn couldn't stay together, what hope was there for people like Kurt? Kurt shook himself from his thoughts.

"Did you hear? Mr. Schuester called a Glee meeting after school today." Rachel and the rest of the Gleeks shook their head.

"No, we didn't. Is it rehearsal?" asked Artie and Rachel shook her head.

"No, he just said that he was going to pass out new music, but he wanted everyone there so we can collaborate on when we can have rehearsal later this week." Rachel said matter-of-factly. Then the bell rang. They all stood from their seats. Various 'goodbyes' were traded and they went off in their separate ways. As Kurt walked to his next period, he was anxious about how this meeting was going to go. With both Quinn and Finn there, something was bound to happen.


	2. Double Entendre

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize…

**When All Else Fails, Love Prevails**

**Chapter two: Double Entendre **

"I know pop songs are our signature, but I think you guys will like this song." Mr. Schuester said as he pulled out sheet music from his bag. "This song is from a famous play, Wicked." Kurt's face lit up.

"I have an IPod Shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from this play." Kurt said and hoped that he might actually get a solo. All the songs from Wicked were definitely in his wheelhouse.

"Rachel's getting the solo on this one." Mr. Schue said as if he hadn't even heard Kurt. All hopes annihilated, Kurt looked dejectedly down at his music. The title made his heart drop even more. Defying Gravity, Kurt's favorite song and he wouldn't even be able try for the solo.

"Defying Gravity is my Go-To shower song. And it's also my ringtone." Rachel preened as she looked over her solo. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I have bad news." Mr. Schuester said once all the music was passed out. "The school won't supply the bus we need for Artie. So we'll have to fundraise."

"W-what are we g-going to s-sell?" asked Tina. Mr. Schue leaned against the piano.

"I was thinking about a Bake Sale." Kurt heard most of the Gleeks groan. He really wasn't listening to the rest of the conversation. He stared down at his manicured nails, a Bake Sale wasn't bad. Actually, he loved baking. He knew a cupcake recipe that his Uncle's fiancé had that would have people coming back for more.

"Artie doesn't care if his dad takes him." Mercedes said, bringing Kurt back to the present. Kurt looked over at Artie and saw his face fall.

"Mercedes—" started Kurt, he was shocked that Mercedes would say that.

"I can't believe that you guys are so insensitive. I remember the best part of going to competitions were the bus rides to them. You guys are doing this fundraiser or you guys aren't going." Mr. Schuester said firmly. There were a couple minutes of silence and then Mr. Schue continued. "We're going to have practice on Thursday. You guys can go." The Glee kids, with the exception of Artie, left the room. Kurt turned to Mercedes.

"Mercedes, how could say that? Did you see his face?" Kurt asked Mercedes. She looked down at her shoes, ashamed.

"I didn't see his face, but I figured it probably didn't feel too good for him to hear pretty much all of Glee saying those things."

"You're right, it probably didn't. We'll all have to make it up to him." Kurt said.

"You can start with the bake sale. Hmm, what should I bring?" Mercedes said and Kurt nodded.

"Mercedes, do you think you can have your grandmother make her chocolate chip cookies? Those will sell for sure." Kurt said and Mercedes chuckled.

"For sure. I'll ask her when I get home." Mercedes said. "Oh, what about your uncle's cupcakes? Do you think he'll let you have the recipe?" Kurt smirked.

"I don't know, but I'll see what I can do." Kurt said.

"Alright, if you get it, call me and I'll meet you early tomorrow morning so we can just make them here, okay?"

"I will." Kurt said.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Mercedes." Kurt said and they went their separate ways. Kurt started his walk home. His dad had given his car back to him, but Kurt didn't want to drive it after it had been subject to its' own form of gay bashing. Kurt got tired of his car being in the shop because of smashed windows, and the paint job being screwed up by keys. He told his dad that he would walk to and from school because he didn't want 'his baby' being harmed any longer. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to call his uncle now, instead of waiting until he got home. Kurt dialed in his uncle's number and listened to the other line ringing. He was just about to hang up when it was picked up.

"Hey, Sonny-boy." Brian answered the phone. Was it just Kurt or did he sound a bit breathless? Oh well.

"Hey, Uncle Brian I was wondering if I could talk to Uncle Justin?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, sure. Hold on." Brian said, his breathing heavy. Something clicked in Kurt's brain.

"What are doing right now?" asked Kurt, almost—no—absolutely scared of the answer.

"Uh…we are-uh engaging in a physical activity."

"That's disgusting! How many times have I _begged_ you not answer the phone when you and Uncle Justin are…Ugh! Call me when you're done." Kurt ended the call with a shutter, trying to shake out the images that took over his mind.

Before Kurt knew it, he was home. He walked into the house and said hello to his dad on his way down to his room. He dropped off his bag and went back upstairs. He sat down on one of the barstools in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurt, wasn't wrong? You look a little green?" asked Burt as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Uh, nothing, I'm fine." Kurt said. He really didn't want to tell his dad what he called in on; it would bring back the images.

"Okay. So how's school?"

"It's fine. Glee Club is putting on a bake sale so we can get the special bus we need so Artie can ride with us."

"Artie's the kid in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Well, that's cool. Are you baking anything?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask Uncle Justin for his cupcake recipe because the cupcakes he makes are amazing." Burt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they are. Did you call or are you going to drive over there?" Kurt paled just a little on what he could've _walked_ in on and shook his head.

"No, I called them, but they were…busy so they're going to call me back later." Kurt said.

"I can help you make them, if you want."

"No dad! No offense, but your cooking skills are atrocious and your baking skills are even worse." Kurt told his dad, he hand raised in defense.

"Fair enough." Burt said with a nod. Burt started walking toward the living room. "I'm going to see if there's a game on, what to come?"

"Maybe later, dad. I have to finish my homework first." Kurt replied. Burt nodded and continued to the living room. Kurt hopped off the stool, grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and walked down to his room.

Kurt was finishing up his homework, about an hour later, when his cell rang. Kurt looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his uncle.

"So you guys are done, then?"

"For now, Sonny-boy." Kurt could practically see his Uncle Brian's tongue-in-cheek expression and his Uncle Justin's sunshine-like smile. "So what do we owe the honor?"

"Actually, Uncle Justin I was wondering if I could borrow your recipe for the amazing cupcakes you always make?" Kurt asked, talking directly to Justin because he knew he was on speaker. Kurt didn't know why, but they always put him on speaker, probably because it is easier to talk that way. Kurt mentally shrugged.

"Sure, you can! What do you need it for? Trying to seduce a hottie with a body?" Justin answered excitedly and Kurt laughed.

"Jesus, Sunshine, how old are you?" Brian said, but Kurt could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Unfortunately, no. My Glee Club is having a bake sale so we can pay for a special bus so Artie can ride in the bus with us." Kurt said.

"That's thoughtful of you guys, but why can't the school pay for the transportation?" Justin asked.

"Pretty much all of the school's money goes to the Cheerios and more often than not, Glee always gets put out."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." Justin said sadly.

"It's okay. We're kind of used to it." Kurt said and both lines were quiet for a few moments.

"Okay, are you ready to take down the recipe?" asked Justin, his voice bright again. Kurt grabbed a pen and paper.

"Yeah, go ahead." Kurt said and Justin began relaying the ingredients and cooking instructions to him. Kurt could hear Brian making a whole bunch of racket in the background; probably trying to start cooking dinner. Kurt nearly snorted at that thought. It must run in the family. Brian was Burt's cousin and neither of them could cook.

"That's it!" Justin ended excitedly.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Justin!" Kurt said and started up to the kitchen.

"It's no problem, honey."

"Well, I have to go make dinner and you should probably stop Uncle Brian from his attempt to." Justin chuckled.

"Okay, well call us if you need anything." Justin said.

"I will."

"Bye, Kurt." Justin said.

"Bye Sonny-boy!" Kurt heard Brian yell from a ways off.

"Good-bye you guys."

~*~

Kurt walked into the Home Economics Room with the ingredients for the cupcakes he was making for the bake sale. He walked into the room and set the stuff on the counter. He tied an apron around his waist. He just got this outfit so he wasn't about to let cupcake ingredients ruin it.

"Mercedes, did—" Kurt started when he heard the door open, but stopped when he saw that it wasn't Mercedes. "Oh, hello Noah. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you and Mercedes needed any help." Noah said with a cool eyebrow raised. Kurt was taken aback by this; Noah Puckerman _wanted_ to help, as in voluntarily?

"Uh, sure. Mercedes isn't here yet, as you can see, so if you really want to help, feel free." Kurt said, stumbling over his words a little bit. He was still a little thrown off at the fact that Noah showed up to school early to help.

Nevertheless, they started mixing the cupcake batter. It was somewhat awkwardly silent, but Kurt couldn't think of anything to say. They were standing back-to-back, using two separate counters. Noah turned to grab the sugar off the counter Kurt was using and came face to face with Kurt, coincidently hold the sugar. Kurt couldn't fight down his blush; their faces were mere inches apart. Neither of them did anything for a few moments and Kurt could've swore that it looked like Noah wanted to kiss him, but that was ridiculous.

Right?

"Hey, Kurt—" Mercedes said while she opened the door and stopped when she saw them hurriedly step away from each other.

"Oh, hey Mercedes." Kurt said in a slightly breathless voice. His heart was pounding and he knew he turned even redder. Mercedes looked between them a couple times.

"I'm going to decide to let that go and pretend that I didn't see it." Mercedes said and place a couple of containers of cookies on some empty counter space.

"Kurt, can I have some sugar?" Noah asked as Kurt was suffocating the bag between his hands. Kurt jumped at the phrase.

"What?"

"The sugar you're killing? I need it." Noah said. Despite what he said, his words lacked the smartass tone.

"Oh, sorry. Here." Kurt said and relinquished his hold on the bag. Kurt turned and saw Mercedes leaning against the counter, a smirk on her face. "Well, are you going to sit there smirking at me all morning or are going to help?" Kurt said in a huff. He needed to get back in control of his emotions and the situation.

"I think you two have everything covered. I'll just supervise." Mercedes said in a complete double entendre, which Kurt caught, but if Noah caught it, he didn't show it. Kurt widened his eyes at Mercedes and she just smiled and held her hands up on mock surrender.

~*~

The Glee Club had a last minute meeting after school. The bake sale was a hit and everything was sold. Kurt made a mental note to call Justin and thank him for the recipe. The cupcakes were the first things gone. Throughout the day, Kurt had been having a mental battle with himself. He really wanted the Defying Gravity solo and was trying to gather up enough courage to tell Mr. Schue. By the time school was over, Kurt had decided that he would tell Mr. Schue that he wanted a shot at the solo. Mr. Schue walked in and set his stuff down. Kurt immediately jumped at the opportunity before he could chicken out.

"Mr. Schue, I have something to say." Kurt said as he stood from his seat beside Mercedes.

"Yes, Kurt?" Kurt held his head up confidently.

"I want to audition for the Defying Gravity solo." Rachel looked down at her hands. How dare Kurt try and take that solo away from her.

"That song has a high F in it." Mr. Schue said incredulously.

"That is well within my range." Kurt said, the Diva showing.

"I already gave the solo to Rachel, but maybe next time." Mr. Schue blew him off and Kurt sat down, dejectedly. Rachel smiled, satisfied. Kurt knew Rachel was a good singer, but that was clouded by the fact that he wanted to slap her.

"You tried." Mercedes whispered, trying to make Kurt feel better; but it didn't work.

"In light of recent events, I have decided that you guys will be doing a number in wheelchairs." Mr. Schue said and people came in pushing wheelchairs. "The wheelchairs were donated and in order for you guys to get comfortable in them, I am assigning that each of you must be in your chair at least three hours everyday." Mr. Schue walked to his bag and pulled out sheet music. "This is the song you guys will be singing for that performance in sectionals."

~*~

"Where's my jelly-filled?" Burt asked when he opened the box of donuts that Kurt bought. Kurt looked at his dad and took his head off his hand.

"Oh, sorry. I must've forgotten." Kurt said softly.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Burt asked as he sat down across from Kurt. "It's not boy problems, is it? Kurt, I really don't think that I'm ready for that yet."

"Well, that's another part of it," Kurt said and then raised his hand to stop his dad's comment, "but I'll talk to Uncle Brian about that later."

"Oh, okay. So what's the other part?"

"Mr. Schue won't let me audition for a solo that I really would like to have."

"Why?"

"Well, because it is traditionally sung by a girl."

"You sing like a girl! You know, in the good way." Burt said and Kurt nodded in understanding. "Isn't it more crossover nowadays anyway? You know like women doing construction and dudes wearing dress shoes with no socks? Hey, what about the girl on your high school's wrestling team?"

"Her parents sued the school." Kurt said and Burt stayed quiet for a few moments, just looking at Kurt.

"This Glee thing is really getting you down huh?"

_"I'm full of ennui." Kurt said with a sigh. Burt frowned._

_"So you're really upset?" Kurt gave is dad a little smile._

_"Yeah, dad."_

~*~

"We are going to have auditions for the Defying Gravity solo." Mr. Schue said and Rachel's face dropped while Kurt's lit up.

"Yeah, a Diva-Off!" Mercedes said excitedly.

"What? That's not fair! That's my solo!" Rachel protested.

"Well, it wasn't really fair for me to just blow Kurt off like I did." Mr. Schue reasoned.

"Who is going to be the judge?" asked Kurt.

"Your fellow Glee members!" Mr. Schue answered with a smile. Rachel looked at him in horror.

"It wouldn't be fair. Between Kurt and me, he is more popular than I am here." Kurt wheeled forward and faced the rest of Glee before Will could say anything.

"Everybody raise their right hand." Kurt said and everyone did, will except Brittany. "You're _right_ hand Brittany." Santana helped her out.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she put up her other hand.

"Repeat after me: I promise to vote for whoever sings the song best." Kurt said.

"I promise to vote for whoever sings the song best." The rest of the Glee kids recited.

"Good. It's on." Kurt said to Rachel.

"I can't believe this!" Rachel snapped and looked to Mr. Schue. "One day I wish you would have 'teaching moments' that wouldn't hurt me." Rachel got up from her wheelchair and stormed out of the choir room.

"Uh, you guys can go. We're done for today." Mr. Schue said and the Glee kids packed up their wheelchairs, except Artie, and put them in the storage room in the choir room. Kurt grabbed his bag, said a quick good-bye and I'll call you to Mercedes and hustled out of the room. He was trying to catch Rachel before she left. He had to make her understand. He turned the corner and saw Rachel walking towards the back doors of the school.

"Rachel, Rachel, wait!" Kurt called as he caught up to Rachel in the empty hallway. Rachel whipped around.

"What Kurt?" snapped Rachel. Kurt took a step back at her sudden stop.

"I just wanted to say that I don't want any hard feelings between us. Defying Gravity is my favorite song and I just wanted to see if I could get the solo."

"Yeah, right Kurt. I know you have a superiority complex against me and what a better way to kick me when I'm down then take one of my solos?" Rachel said and crossed her arms.

"That's not the reason, Rachel. I just wanted to audition for the song and it's not like you don't have enough solos anyway." Kurt sassed back, full Diva mode. He wanted to keep his friendship with Rachel because the only friends he had were in Glee.

"That doesn't matter! I want this one!" Rachel yelled in Kurt's face.

"Look, who's to say that I'll even get the solo?" Kurt tried to reason with a huff as he put his hands on his hips.

"Don't be daft, Kurt. Of course you'll get it. Between us, you are the most popular in Glee Club."

"They promised to vote fair."

"Yeah, right. Like that is going to happen." Rachel scoffed.

"Mr. Schue gets the last vote anyway. He wouldn't pick someone for the solo that couldn't do it."

"If that were the case, you wouldn't have this audition at all!" Rachel almost snarled. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea what I can and cannot do, Rachel." Kurt said through his teeth. "What the hell is your problem?" Kurt glared at her. Rachel returned his glare, raised her hand and slapped Kurt in the face. Kurt put his hand to the side of his face and looked at her in shock.

"You are my problem." Rachel said matter-of-factly and walked away.

"I swear, if this bruises, Rachel, you will not like what I do to you!" Kurt called after her, but she kept on walking. He turned to walk the other way, but he ran straight into someone's chest. He looked up and saw that he ran straight into Puck. "Sorry, Noah."

"What happened to your face?" asked Puck bluntly. He stood there, looking at Kurt nonchalantly. Kurt had always been amazed, and slightly jealous, at how cool Puck stayed, as if nothing in the world were new to him or could rile him up.

"I was trying to tell Rachel that I wasn't trying to take the solo away from her and I'm not. It's just that I really like that song, but she had a bitch-fit and slapped me." Kurt said, looking away from Puck's face. Kurt found something in Noah's eyes that was coming more and more apparent, but Kurt couldn't figure out what it was.

"Wow. I didn't think that she had it in her." Noah said, not sounding shocked at all.

"Well, she did slip Finn that one time."

"True." They grew silent and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I-uh have to go. I have to find something to put on my face so it doesn't bruise. Good-bye Noah." Kurt said and walked toward the exit.

"Later." Noah said and had Kurt not been trying to hide his blush by walking away, he would've seen a look of self-disappointment cross Noah's face.


	3. It'll Work Out, It Has To

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize…

**When All Else Fails, Love Prevails**

**Chapter three: It'll Work Out, It Has To **

"Dad, guess what?!" Kurt exclaimed as he all but bounced up to his dad, who was currently hunched over the engine of a customer's car.

"What Kurt?" Burt asked glancing over his shoulder briefly at Kurt before turning back to the engine.

"Rachel and I are having a Diva-Off for the Defying Gravity solo!" Kurt nearly squealed in delight.

"That's good Kurt." Burt said distractedly. "Look, can we talk about this later. I have to get this car fixed by tomorrow and I don't even know what's wrong with it?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said, his mood knocked down quite a few notches. "I'm going to go over to Uncle Brian's." Kurt said, trying to hide the hurt at being practically blown off by his dad.

"Okay." Kurt turned and left the shop. He pulled out his cell and dialed his uncle's number.

"Hey, Sonny-boy." came a deep, sultry voice from the other line.

"Hey Uncle Brian. Can I come over?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, Justin and I were about to head over to the diner. We'll wait for you and then drive over together." Brian said and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Kurt said.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Bye." With that Kurt hung up and got into his SUV. Kurt put on his D&G sunglasses, plugged his iPod into his car stereo and pressed play as he drove off. _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert bumped through Kurt's sound system. Kurt sung along with the song as he drove down the street. He danced to the beat when he pulled up to a red light. The song faded away as the light changed to green.

Kurt sung along with the songs that were playing on his iPod all the way to his uncles' house. Kurt loved going over their house because it was gorgeous.

Oh, and because Kurt loved his uncles.

Kurt pulled into the pebble driveway in front of a two storey Victorian style house with a wraparound porch and wraparound balcony. As Kurt got out of his car, he saw that his uncles were sitting in the Sun room. The Sun room was mainly for his uncle Justin, the artist, and had floor to ceiling windows. He smiled and waved to catch his uncles' attention.

Kurt's Uncle Brian was his dad's cousin. Brian was about a good 6'2 with a lithe, swimmer's built. He had chestnut-colored hair and hazel eyes. Kurt's Uncle Justin was built much like himself. Justin stood about 5'7, which was taller than Kurt, and had shoulder-length golden blonde hair.

"Hey!" Justin greeted with a smile as he opened the door. Kurt smiled back. Justin's smile was contagious; it lit up everything when he smiled.

"Hey, Uncle Justin! How have you been?" asked Kurt as Justin grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh, I've been just fine." Justin said and let go of Kurt. "Come on in."

"Hey, Sonny-boy." Brian said as he meandered into the entrance hall. Kurt smiled.

"Hey, Uncle Brian." Kurt said and gave him a hug too.

"Ready to go?" asked Brian as they pulled apart.

"Yes." Kurt and Justin said in unison. Justin's eyes were twinkling.

"Alright, let's go."

Liberty Diner was bustling with people, as always. Kurt walked with his uncles to their normal booth and sat down.

"Dollface! Sunshine! How the hell are you?" Debbie exclaimed as she walked over to them with a pad of paper in her hand. Kurt hated the nickname she gave him, stood from the booth and gave her a hug anyway.

"Hi to you too, Debs." Brian grumbled good naturally, Debbie just smiled teasingly back at him.

"I'm fine, Aunt Deb. How are you?" Kurt asked as he sat back down.

"Eh, can't complain." Debbie said with a shrug of her rainbow vest clad shoulders. Kurt loved the portly woman to death, but shuddered at the fact that her outfit always clashed.

Debbie's hair was maroon, curly and long enough to just brush the top of her shoulders. She usually was clad in many different colors; rainbow ribbons in her hair and rainbow vest covered in all kinds of PFLAG buttons.

She was a walking billboard for gays.

"So what can I get you guys? The usual?" asked Debbie and all three nodded.

"Did you guys decide when you were going to have the wedding, yet?" asked Kurt as he looked across the booth at his uncles.

"We were thinking December." Brian said. "Outside somewhere."

"It'll be beautiful." Kurt said. Just then the rest of Kurt's quasi-uncles came through the door.

"Sugar!" squealed a skinny and effeminate man with beautiful brown hair. He was wearing skin tight pants and a bright pink shirt. That was his uncle Emmett, but he liked to go by:

"Hey, Auntie Em." Kurt said to Emmett as he sat down next to Kurt and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Bri, I see the ball-and-chain finally let you out of the house." This was Michael, a really asshole. He was short nearly black hair that was cut short. Michael was jealous that Justin got Brian to become monogamous. Michael had tried, oh did he try, but Justin was the only one Brian had ever called his boyfriend and now fiancé.

"Go fuck yourself, Mikey." Brian said, though the malice was missing in his tone.

"I'd rather you do it." Michael said with a wag of his eyebrows.

"Hey!" that was Ben, Michael's boyfriend.

"Sorry, Ben."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Ben grumbled. Michael and Ben went to sit at the booth behind Kurt and Emmett.

"So, Sugar, how's every? Any boyfriends?" Emmett said excitedly and Kurt giggled.

"Everything's fine. No boyfriends."

"But there is a potential." Brian piped in and Emmett's face lit up. He turned back to Kurt.

"Really? Who is it?"

"It's nobody."

"Well, it has to be somebody."

"Nope. Nobody."

"Oh, let me guess!" Emmett exclaimed, not buying that this potential was 'nobody'. Emmett studied Kurt's face. "Hmm, he's a jock. He's tall, like a good six foot one, maybe. He plays an instrument… the guitar. And he sings, he sings in your Glee club!" Emmett finished triumphantly. At first Kurt didn't know how Emmett knew all of that, but one look at Brian and Justin told all.

"You guys told?" Kurt accused.

"Well…"

"Of course they told me! I can help!" Emmett said happily. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Please, don't help." Kurt said.

"Why not?"

"Look, it doesn't even matter. He's _beaucoup_ straight."

"You never know, Sugar, you never know." Emmett consoled as Debbie came up and gave them their food. Kurt turned to his food and started eating, sharing with Emmett. Maybe Emmett was right. He _really_ didn't know if Noah was straight or not; he just assumed. With the way Noah has been acting lately though, Kurt really couldn't tell anymore.

~*~

Kurt walked into the theater the day before the Diva-Off. He decided to get in some last-minute practice before he went home. He put the CD he had burnt into the little stereo that was kept backstage. He walked onto the stage just as the intro started.

Kurt started at also a whisper, but as the first verse continued, his voice and confidence grew along with it.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

He didn't hear nor see Rachel walk up off to the side of the stage. She stayed hidden in the shadows and decided to hear what her competition sounded like. Kurt began to tap his foot and pat his leg along with the beat. He was oblivious to his audience.

_It's time to try:_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try:_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me good-bye, I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

He closed his eyes as he voice grew stronger. He swayed his body along with the beat of the music. He wasn't stiff like he normally was when the Glee Club worked of choreography.

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love, I just I've lost_

_Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost_

His voice was laced with passion. Rachel had never seen him so comfortable in his own skin and she was kind of proud of him. She knew that even though he acted like he was completely comfortable with who he was, Kurt really was just an awkward teenager just like the rest of them. She felt bad for going off on him because he wanted the solo.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me good-bye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me good-bye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down._

_Oh-oh-oh_

Rachel stood, shell shocked at Kurt's voice and range. She'd hate to admit it, but he sung the song beautifully. He voice was strong in all the right parts, soft and timid when needed, and full of passion towards the end. Rachel was shocked at how much emotion that Kurt was able to pour into that song.

Before she could leave, he started the song over. She stayed and listened. It seemed as if he was getting better and better every time he sung it. Rachel stayed until Kurt stopped singing and left, not before grabbing his CD and bag. Kurt sung the song seven times and Rachel was blown away and even a little jealous.

Okay, scratch that.

A lot jealous.

She knew she was doomed. She knew she was good, but Kurt was… dare she say it… better. She would not give up hope though. She would practice all night if she had to, but she wasn't giving up this solo without a fight. Rachel squared her shoulders and raised her head high. She could do this. There was just one thing that was nagging at the back of her mind. If Kurt could sing that good, why hadn't Mr. Schue given him any solos?

~*~

Kurt walked happily into his house. He was quite pleased with his rehearsal. Rachel was in trouble. He walked into the kitchen and saw his dad sitting on one of the bar stood; pensive.

"Hey, dad! I have this solo nailed." Kurt said excitedly, but stopped short when he saw his father's face. Kurt sat down next to his dad. "What's wrong?"

"I got that call again: Anonymous guy, telling me that my son is a fag." Burt said bluntly, but Kurt could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Oh." Kurt breathed out. There wasn't really much he could say.

"I'm glad you accept who you are, but these calls…" Burt stopped. "Ever since you joined that club, they increased." Kurt sagged.

"You want me to give the solo to Rachel."

"No! You are a Hummel and Hummel's don't go down without a fight." Burt said fiercely and Kurt nodded.

"Okay." Kurt said to his dad's back as he walked away. Kurt stared down at the counter top and sighed heavily.

~*~

It was the day of the Diva-Off. Kurt was apprehensive, but didn't let it show. He walked into the choir room where he and the rest of the Glee kids met in the morning. Kurt walked in and saw that everyone was quiet. Kurt wondered why until he saw Finn was talking to Quinn and the rest of Glee looked on with varying states of anxiousness.

"Who's the father, Quinn?" asked Finn.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Quinn asked as she glanced around at the Gleeks.

"Yes, I am." Finn stated. Finn was so serious and stoic right now, Kurt missed the dopey jock that Finn once was before all of this baby-daddy drama.

"Okay." Quinn sighed. She looked as if she wished the ground would suck her down. "Dave Karofsky."

Everybody gasped, including Finn. Quinn, McKinley's hottest cheerleader turned MILF, was pregnant by sloppy Dave Karofsky.

"You cheated on me with Karofsky?" Finn nearly snarled in disbelief.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. He got me drunk off wine coolers and I was feeling fat that day." Quinn cried. Finn shook his head.

"I'm done Quinn. I'm done." Finn said, his voice nothing more than a whisper, but everybody heard it. He walked out of the choir room and Quinn ran out crying, the opposite way.

Nobody said anything.

Nobody moved…

…until the bell to first period rang. Everyone left in the choir room left to their respective classes.

Kurt's classes seemed to take seconds. He dreaded coming to Glee rehearsal all day; it was an all time first. The time went by so fast that Kurt believed that the bells were conspiring against him. They knew he didn't want to blow his all-time favorite song so to spite him, they sped up time. Kurt snorted and shook his head. Wow, he was really losing his mind. He needed to stop hanging around Brittany so often. He reached the choir room door the same time Rachel did and look her in the eyes.

"I just want to let you know, what I am about to do isn't for you." Kurt said and walked into the choir room, leaving Rachel confused. She walked into the choir room and sat down in a seat off to the side of where everyone was sitting. She looked over at Kurt and his face didn't let on anything that he was about to do. He just stared straight ahead. Mr. Schue walked in the choir room and set his stuff down on an empty chair.

"Alright you guys, let's get this Diva-Off started!" Mr. Schue said and the Glee kids cheered, well, except Rachel and Kurt. "Who wants to go first?" Kurt and Rachel looked at each other.

"I'll go." With that, Kurt stood in front of his fellow Glee members, took a deep breath and cued the music. Rachel held her breath. She knew that she wouldn't get the solo if Kurt sung it like he did in the theater. Rachel watched him as he started singing.

Something was off.

Kurt didn't seem confident. Rachel noticed that he wasn't even feeling the music like he did in the theater. What was going on? Rachel listened on as Kurt sung the song perfectly until the last note.

*

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. The high F was coming up. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but this was for his dad. His dad didn't want Kurt to outright hand the solo over to Rachel so he was going to do the only thing he could; blow the high F. Kurt closed his eyes and catastrophically butchered the high F, but he had to keep reminding himself that it was in the best interest of his dad.

*

Rachel gasped. This was what Kurt was talking about. He was blowing the high F. Why? Rachel didn't understand why he would such a thing since he fought so hard for this Diva-Off. The Glee members clapped respectively as Kurt sat down and now it was Rachel's turn.

*

Kurt couldn't help but close his eyes in despair when it was Rachel's turn to sing Defying Gravity. He knew she was going to win after his horribly blown high F, but he had to; for his dad. Kurt sat respectfully, but he wasn't listening to her sing and before he knew it, she was done. He didn't even look up, but if he would have, he would have seen Rachel's gaze at him.

Of course Rachel got the solo and Kurt got up, grabbed his bag and walked out. He was angry with himself, but he knew that it was for the best. His dad didn't deserve for the calls he was getting, calling Kurt a fag and such.

Kurt was walking home when his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his designer skinny jeans and looked at the caller ID; it was Rachel. He didn't know what she could want, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hi, Kurt. It's Rachel."

"Yes, I know."

"Oh, I-uh." She stopped and cleared her throat. "I wanted to know why you blew the high F."

"What makes you think that I blew it?"

"Well, I was looking for my bag in the theater and you were practicing Defying Gravity."

"Yes and?"

"I heard you singing in the theater and you hit the high F perfectly." Rachel said.

"I-uh... It was luck that was the only time I was able to get it once." Kurt lied.

"Kurt, you sung that part seven times and nailed every single time. I don't want the solo if you threw that note. I want to win it fair and square."

"It doesn't matter. Mr. Schue wanted you to have to solo, you got the solo; it's like it never happened." Kurt said and promptly hung up on her. He sighed as he dropped his cell back into his pocket.

"So how did the solo go?" asked Burt.

"I threw the high F." Kurt said with a heavy sigh.

"What?! Why?"

"I have been dealing with the name-calling all my life, but you haven't."

"I can handle it."

"No, dad, you can't. I saw how much that call hurt you. If I took the solo, those calls would increase and you know that."

"I don't want you to give up your dreams for me, Kurt. I don't want to hold you back."

"You don't hold me back, dad."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"I love you, dad." Kurt said as he hugged his dad.

"Love you too, Kurt." Burt said and then they pulled away. It was silent for a few minutes until Burt broke the silence.

"Well, what do you say about going and getting something to eat?" Burt said and Kurt nodded.

"Sure, dad." Kurt said. He knew that food was his dad's way of trying to make him feel better, but it never worked with Kurt.

"So where do you want to eat?" Burt asked Kurt when they started on down the road.

"Where ever you want to eat, dad. It doesn't matter to me." Kurt said and gave his dad and small smile. It was quiet for a couple minutes. Burt pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Kurt there will be other solos." Burt said and Kurt nodded and looked down at his hands.

"I know dad." The light turned green and Burt pulled off.

"How are you and that boy? What's his name?" Burt said a little uncomfortably. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at his dad's obvious discomfort.

"Noah. His name is Noah." Kurt said with a sad smile. Burt sighed.

"So, you-eh like him or something?"

"I know and appreciate what you are trying to do, Dad. But, I also know that you still aren't ready to talk to your son about boy problems. It's okay. It'll work out." Kurt said in understanding. Burt nodded.

"Yeah, it'll work out." Burt agreed and Kurt looked at him. Carrie Underwood's _Jesus Take the Wheel _came on the radio and Kurt started singing along. Kurt smiled at his dad as he danced in his seat and Burt laughed. Kurt smiled wider at his dad's laugh and looked over at him. However, the smile died on his lips and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Dad!" Kurt screamed when he saw a big Denali running the red light and barreling towards them. There was nothing that Burt could do. The Denali smashed into their little Honda. The crunching of metal on metal was deafening. The impact caused Kurt to smack his head on the window and everything went black.


	4. Singing Therapy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize…

**When All Else Fails, Love Prevails**

**Chapter four: Singing Therapy **

Puck sighed as he entered his house and dropped his keys on the counter. He flopped down on the couch, dropping his bag by his feet. He did not know what was wrong with him lately. Everyone was confronting Puck on why he was "acting strange" or "sticking up for that queer." To be completely honest, he didn't know why. Well, once he finally looked past the expensive designer clothes, Kurt was okay.

_More than okay,_ a voice in his head back chatted.

Well, he was okay for a f…gay, Puck's thoughts cut off.

_See you can't even call him those derogatory names in your head anymore._

Why couldn't he even think the word when a few weeks ago he was using it left and right.

_Maybe because you realized that you care for him?_

Puck laughed in spite and got up from the couch.

"Yeah, right." Puck snorted as he walked to the kitchen. "Noah Puckerman is not gay."

Puck started rummaging through the fridge. Then a thought hit him: what if he was gay? Puck froze. What would his mom say? She was already hounding him about finding a 'nice Jewish girl'. She would flip if she found out – wait; there was nothing for her to find out. He wasn't starting to like Kurt so there was no problem. Puck shook his head; there was nothing to worry about.

Puck resumed his hunt for food, but came up with nothing but milk and something that he could have sworn moved in the back of the fridge. He was moving towards the cabinets when he heard the front door open.

"Noah!" squealed Puck's little sister as she ran into the kitchen and into his arms. He gave her a hug and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, munchkin. How was school?" asked Puck as she beamed up at him. His sister was in the fourth grade and he couldn't remember ever being that enthusiastic for school.

"It was great! I got a A+ on my spelling test. Hold on, let me get it." She said and she took off her backpack and pulled out her test. It had a big red A+ on it along with a 'Great Job!' from the teacher.

"Wow! Good job!" Puck told his little sister.

"Thanks!" His little sister giggled.

"Where's mom?" asked Puck.

"Silly, Mrs. Johnson dropped me off. Remember mom told you that she'll be late?" Puck nodded.

"Oh, right. Where would I be without you?" Puck asked.

"Lost and in a ditch somewhere." His sister laughed and ran away when Puck started to chase her for that comment. He stopped chasing her when she ran out of the kitchen. He chuckled and turned back to the kitchen. So his mom picked up a double shift and they had no food in the house. Puck pulled out his wallet to see how much money he had. It turned out that he never gave Finn back his change when he asked to borrow money for lunch.

"Pizza it is then." Puck said as he picked up the phone and dialed delivery.

*

Brian was sitting at his desk in nothing but a white tank-top and jeans. He was supposed to be working on the papers he had brought from his job, but he got distracted by watching Justin paint. He watched as Justin chewed his bottom lip in concentration. Brian knew he wasn't going to get any work done and tossed his pen onto the desk. He walked up behind Justin and wrapped his arms around him.

"I thought you were working?" asked Justin as he set his paint brush and paint down. Brian started kissing his neck, eliciting a moan from Justin.

"I got distracted." Brian said as he stood Justin up and captured his lips in a kiss. When air became an issue, they reluctantly pulled away.

"Distracted by what?" Justin asked, breathlessly.

"You and you're hotness."

"Is that so?" Justin smirked and Brian was about to answer, but his cell started going off. He pulled it out of his pocket, his other arm still around Justin. The caller ID read; Kurt.

"Hey, Sonny-boy."

"_Is this Brian Kinney?"_ asked an unfamiliar voice from the other line.

"Yes, this is Brian Kinney, who the fuck are you?" His grip on Justin tightened and Justin looked up at him in concern.

"_My name is Doctor Porter and Kurt was brought to the hospital about an hour ago with his father."_

"What happened? Are they okay?" Justin was trying to soothe Brian by rubbing circles on his back.

"_They were in a car accident. Kurt's going to be fine. Is it possible for you to get here?"_

"Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes." Brian said and hung up his cell.

"What happened Brian?" asked Justin as he looked up in concern at him. Brian let Justin go and rushed to slip on his sandals.

"Burt and Kurt where in a car accident." Brian said as he handed Justin his own sandals while Justin gasped.

"Oh my God. Are they okay?" Justin asked as he put on his sandals and followed Brian out the door.

"I don't know." Brian said as they got into the car and sped toward the hospital. The car ride was tense. Justin was clutching Brian's unoccupied hand in comfort – for himself and for Brian.

They pulled crookedly into a parking space and ran through the front doors the hospital.

"My name is Brian Kinney and I'm here because I got a call that said my cousin and nephew were here." Brian said in a rush as he and Justin reached the nurse behind the reception desk.

"And what are their names?"

"Burt and Kurt Hummel."

"Okay, please hold on a moment while I page the doctor." The nurse said and picked up the phone. Justin nodded for Brian and steered him towards one of the waiting room chairs. It only took the doctor about five minutes to get to the waiting room, but it seemed like an eternity for Brian and Justin. Just when Brian was about to start going off, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Kinney for the Hummels?" asked the doctor the waiting room. Brian and Justin stood and walked toward the doctor.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Porter and I am the doctor in charge of Kurt." The doctor said as he stuck out his hand and Brian shook it.

"Brian Kinney. What happened? Are they okay?" Brian asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Mr. Kinney. Burt Hummel was pronounced dead at the scene." Brian and Justin both paled. "Kurt, himself, doesn't know yet. He was really disoriented after the accident and didn't really understand what was going on. He hit his head on the window and has a concussion, but it isn't serious. He also has mild bruising along the ribs on his right side, but that will heal with time. He has minor bruising on his face and a shallow cut at his hairline." Dr. Porter informed Brian and Justin.

"So he will be okay? No life threatening injuries?" asked Brian.

"He will be fine." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" asked Brian. The doctor looked between them.

"Only family is allowed in the room." The doctor said.

"He's my husband." Brian said shortly and grabbed Justin's hand.

"Of course. I'll show you both to his room." They followed mutely as the doctor showed them to Kurt's room. Brian felt dread tighten his chest with every step he took closer to Kurt's room. He wasn't sure how Kurt was going to react when he was told that his dad was dead.

"Here we are. I'll leave you two then." Dr. Porter said and left them in front of room 216. They just stared at the door of a moment and Justin squeezed Brian's hand.

"You can do this, Brian. I'll be here the whole way. You know I love Kurt as much as you do." Justin whispered in encouragement. Brian nodded and opened the door. Their eyes were met with Kurt propped up in the hospital bed. He had a purple bruise on the right side of his face and above it was a shallow cut. Besides the obvious bruise, cut and pasty skin, Kurt seemed to be alright.

"Hey, Sonny-boy. How do you feel?" asked Brian as he and Justin walked into the room.

"I have a headache and my ribs hurt, but I'm fine. Where's my dad? Why won't the doctors tell me where he is?" Kurt asked and saw Brian and Justin pale. "Oh God..."

"Kurt, honey, your dad didn't make it." said Brian and tears poured from Kurt's eyes.

"No, h-he can't be. There has to be a mistake." Kurt said, on the verge of hyperventilation.

"I'm sorry-" Kurt slapped his hands over his ears, clenched his eyes shut, and shook his head.

"No, I don't want to hear it! Please stop." Kurt cried. Brian gently pulled Kurt's hands away from his ears.

"Okay, it's okay. Just calm down." Kurt pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head. His body racked with sobs. Brian and Justin sat on either side of Kurt, offering him comfort. Kurt latched onto Brian and buried his face in Brian's chest. Brian wrapped his arms around Kurt while Justin rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back. Kurt didn't calm down, if anything he only cried harder. Brian carded his fingers through Kurt's hair, trying to get him to calm down.

"They left me here; alone." Kurt cried.

"You're not alone Kurt. You have me and Justin. We love you, honey." Brian said around the lump forming in his throat. Kurt didn't reply, he just kept crying.

"We're here for you sweetheart." Justin soothed.

Kurt finally cried himself to sleep after about an hour. Brian lied Kurt down on the bed and stood. He stared down at Kurt, his heart breaking for his nephew.

His cousin… Brian couldn't believe that his cousin was gone. Brian and Burt had always been close, more like brothers than cousins. Brian tried to be strong for Kurt, but when he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist, his resolve broke. He turned his back to the sleeping Kurt and clutched Justin. He cried for the loss of his cousin and for how much his nephew was hurting.

Justin placed one hand on the back of Brian's head and clutched the back of Brian's tank-top with the other.

"I'm so sorry, Brian. I'm so sorry." Justin whispered over and over as Brian cried. Justin hated seeing Brian like this and Kurt too for that matter. Tears made their way down Justin's pale cheeks.

When Brian finally calmed down and pulled away from Justin, they were both puffy-eyed. They walked over to the two chairs in the room and sat down in them.

"What are we going to do?" Brian asked as Justin leaned his head on Brian's shoulder. They were both watching Kurt as he slept.

"We'll just take it one day at a time." Justin said. "We all can help each other get through this." Brian just nodded.

"Do you want me to call Debbie and tell her what happened?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, I don't think I can do it right now, but I know she'll be pissed if we didn't call." Brian said and Justin nodded as he stood.

"Okay. I'll do that now." Justin said as he bent down and gave Brian a peck on the lips. "You know I love you, Brian Kinney." Justin said and then walked out. Brian watched the closed door for a couple minutes and then turned his gaze back to Kurt. He was still asleep. Brian could still see the tear stains on his pale skin and the redness around his eyes. Brian leaned his head on the wall behind the chair and closed his eyes. He only meant to rest them, but he fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Kurt woke up and looked around his hospital room. He saw Brian asleep in a chair and saw that Brian's eyes were red from crying. He wondered where Justin was, but figured he was calling Debbie or someone. Kurt curled into a ball away from Brian on his side, the physical pain of doing so not at the forefront of his mind. Kurt couldn't deal with his dad's... Well, he just couldn't deal right now. Kurt reverted back to what he did when his mother died. He sung.

Brian was woken up by a soft voice. It took his sleep-fogged mind a couple seconds to realize that it was Kurt singing.

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

If I could steal one final glance, one final step  
One final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again

Kurt's voice broke and he couldn't go on any longer. He broke down in silent sobs, Brian could tell because Kurt's petite back was shaking. Brian walked around the bed and sat down next to Kurt. He carded his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt wrapped his arm Brian's waist and cried into Brian's lap. That's how Justin found them. He climbed in the bed behind Kurt and soothingly rubbed his arm as he kissed the back of his head.

Before long, they all fell asleep and didn't notice a certain mohawked jock peek his head in the room…

~*~

Debbie, Mikey, Ben, and Emmett all rushed into the hospital about twenty minutes after Justin had called. As they walked to Kurt's hospital room, Emmett saw a muscled teenager with a mohawk walking away. They all stopped in the doorway when they saw Kurt curled up in between Justin and Brian. They were all asleep. Then it clicked in Emmett's head. That was Mr. Potential! Emmett mentally squealed and ran in the direction he saw the teen walk off. He caught a glimpse of him as he left the hospital. He finally was in calling distance when he reached the parking lot.

"Noah!" Emmett called and the teen stopped and looked over his shoulder at Emmett.

"Do I know you?" Noah asked as he turned and faced the man in incredibly tight pants and a half-open button up shirt.

"No, but I heard all about you from Kurt."

"Oh." Puck said and looked down at the ground.

"You like him don't you?"

"Uh, what?" Puck stuttered, caught off guard.

"I can see it in your eyes. Believe me, I'm the master at reading people."

"…okay…"

"So you came to see if he was alright?"

"I guess. I don't know." Puck said, lost. He really didn't know why he came after he heard from some other jocks that Kurt was in the hospital. Emmett smiled sadly.

"You'll figure it out. Just don't hurt him." Emmett said and then left Puck standing in the middle of the parking lot, dumbfounded.

~*~

The next morning, Beyonce's _Diva_ echoed through Kurt's hospital room. Kurt sighed, it was Mercedes. Either she knew what happened to him or she was calling to see what was wrong with him. He didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment, but knew Mercedes would keep calling.

"Uncle Justin, that's my friend Mercedes. Can you answer it and tell her what happened? I don't feel like talking right now." Kurt asked softly and Justin nodded.

"Hello?" answered Justin as he walked out of the hospital room to give Kurt some privacy.

"_Isn't this Kurt Hummel's phone?"_ Mercedes asked from the other line.

"Yes, it is, but he can't talk right now Mercedes."

"_Who is this? And how do you know my name?"_

"I'm Kurt's uncle and Kurt has Caller ID on his cell."

"_Oh. So is it true?"_

"Is what true?" Justin was confused. This girl jumped from one subject to another.

"_Is Kurt in the hospital? And did Mr. Hummel really die."_

"Yes and yes." Justin answered sadly.

"_Oh my God. Is Kurt okay?"_

"Kurt's going to be fine."

"_That's good, then. How's he taking the loss of his dad?"_

"As good as can be expected."

"_Alright, tell him that he's still my man and I hope he gets better soon."_

"I will." Justin said and hung up.

*

Mercedes hung up her cell and looked around at her fellow Gleeks in the choir room. She sighed and put her phone away.

"It is true. Kurt's in the hospital and his dad is dead." Mercedes said solemnly and an air of sorrow filled the choir room.

"I-is he g-going to b-be okay?" asked Tina in a small voice.

"His uncle said that he was going to be fine." Mercedes said and some of the tension was lifted from the room. The bell rang and the Glee kids slowly made their way out of the room only to be stopped by Karofsky and Miller.

"It looks like that fag finally got what he deserved." Karofsky said as he, Miller and the rest of their posse walked by the Glee kids.

"Oh hell to the naw! You better not be talking about my man, Kurt!" Mercedes sassed, full Diva mode.

"Shut your mouth Karofsky!" Finn snapped.

"Or what?" Miller said.

"You know, it's too bad that he didn't die like his father." Karofsky said and Puck saw red. How dare they wish death on anybody, let alone Kurt? Puck lunged at Karofsky and tackled him to the floor. Puck grabbed Karofsky's collar and proceeded to beat his face in. Miller and the rest of the gorillas made to pull Puck off, but Finn, Mike and Matt jumped in. Karofsky was barely conscious by the time someone was able to pull Puck off. It turns out it was Mr. Schuester.

"Break it up! Cool off, Puck!" Will said as he was trying to keep his hold on Puck.

"Fuck, cooling off! I'm not done!" Puck yelled as he broke free from Will and ran towards Karofsky again. He didn't make it all the way because Will was able to stop him. Will kept shoving Puck bodily backwards away from the fray.

"What was that all about, Puck?" asked Mr. Schuester when he finally managed to get Puck to his office. Will sat behind his desk and Puck slumped in the chair on the other side. Puck roughly wiped the blood coming from his nose with his hand. Puck glared at his bloodied knuckles and morbidly wondered whose blood it was: his or Karofsky's.

"Puck?"

"What?" Puck snapped

"What happened?"

"Karofsky's a dick." Puck answered, but gave nothing more. He knew he was going to get in trouble—probably suspended—so he didn't feel a need to explain himself.

"Look, Puck. I need to know your side of the story so I can help lessen your punishment." Will tried to reason with Puck, he didn't want one of his Glee members in serious trouble. Puck sighed and decided to answer.

"Karofsky said he wished Kurt would've died along with his dad. It pissed me off." Puck said and Will looked shocked.

"He said that?" Will mumbled and Puck gave a stiff nod. The phone is Will's office started ringing, breaking the silence. "Hello? Yes, Principal Figgins. Okay, we're on our way." Will hung up the phone as Puck got up from the chair and started towards the principal's office.

When they got into the office, Finn, Matt, and Mike were already in there. Puck saw that they a couple bruises on their face and Matt had a slip lip, but otherwise were unharmed. Puck sat down beside Finn. Will joined Ken, standing at the back wall of the office.

"I am very disappointed, gentlemen. McKinley does not condone fighting. If you have to fight, do so somewhere else." Figgins said. "I talked with the other boys and they were willing to just let this blow over, except Karofsky. Mr. Puckerman, I called your mother and told of your suspension."

"What?!" Matt, Mike, Finn, and Will exclaimed. Puck just shrugged.

"For how long?" Puck asked without any emotion.

"Three days." Figgins said.

"What is Karofsky getting? Is he getting suspended too?" asked Will.

"No."

"And why not?"

"He was acting in self-defense."

"That's—" Will started, but was cut off.

"This is not up for negotiation. You all are dismissed. Mr. Puckerman, wait outside my office for your mother. When she comes, we will further discuss the extent of your punishment."

~*~

"Noah Puckerman, I cannot believe you! I get a call at work that says you have been fighting! You know that we can't afford me missing work! And you get suspended! We'll take about this when I get home. You better go straight home and remember to go pick up your sister! Mrs. Johnson can't do it today." Puck's mom said and then left towards her car. Puck watched her for a moment and then walked towards his beat-up truck.

On his drive home, he thought about Kurt. Was he having feelings for the effeminate soprano? No, he was just sticking up for him because he wasn't around to do it himself. Puck shook his head, he wasn't so sure that was the case. He has known Finn his whole life and Puck had never been _that_ pissed off before. Puck scared himself when he was beating up Karofsky. If Mr. Schuester hadn't come when he did, Puck wasn't so sure that he would have stopped beating Karofsky's face in—that's what scared him.

He sighed as he pulled into his driveway and turned off his truck. He grabbed his backpack and got out of his truck. He opened the front door and walked into the house. He went to his room and dropped his bag beside his bed. He turned on his stereo and flopped down on his bed. A familiar melody started to filter through the speakers and Puck couldn't help but to sing along:

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Puck shot up from his bed after he finished singing the song. Puck smirked, "I do like him." But that happiness was sort-lived when he thought of his mom. Puck sat down on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. "She's going to kill me." Puck groaned. He was happy he found out how he felt about Kurt, but now he was torn. His mother would never accept him being gay.

Wait, was he gay?

Puck flopped back onto his bed. The revelation of him liking Kurt was bringing on a lot on unanswered questions.

"Shit!" Puck exclaimed as he looked at the clock. He was going to be late picking up his little sister. He bolted from his bed and snatched his keys on his way out of the door. He pulled up to the elementary school just as the bell rung. It only took a few minutes for him to see his sister run excitedly over to his car.

"Hi Noah!" she said as she climbed into his truck.

"Hey, munchkin."

"What happened to your face?" asked his little sister. Puck looked into his review mirror and saw that he had a bruise on his cheekbone.

"Oh, that's nothing." Puck said dismissively.

"Uh-huh." His little sister gave him a look, but she let it slide.

"So how was school?"

"It was fun!"

"That's good." Puck said as he pulled away from the elementary school.

The rest of the car ride back to their house was filled with Puck's little sister chatting about her day.

"Hello?" answered Puck when he cell rang. They had just gotten to their house.

"_Puck, it's Finn. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah. Listen, came you come over?" asked Puck as he watched his sister skip into her room.

"_Right now?"_

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something."

"_Okay, I'll be there in ten."_

"Alright, see you later."

"_See ya."_ With that Puck hung up and walked into his sister's room.

"Do you have homework?" Puck asked when he saw her sitting on the floor drawing.

"Nope." She answered, popping the 'p'.

"Okay. Finn's coming over, but you have to do me a favor okay?" asked Puck.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, looking up at him and he squatted down in front of her.

"Don't tell mom that Finn came over okay?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah, I got into a fight at school."

"Why?"

"Because this guy was picking on my friend and saying hateful things about him."

"Oh. Did you win?" Puck chuckled.

"Yeah, I won."

"Good."

"So you won't tell mom?"

"Nope, I won't tell."

"Thanks, munchkin."

~*~

There was a knock on the door and Puck got up from the couch to go answer it. It was Finn.

"Hey, man, come in." Puck said as he stepped aside to let Finn in.

"Are you sure you are okay? You seem kind of…off." Finn asked as he followed Puck to his room.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Puck started, but didn't finish. Finn and Puck both sat on the bed. Puck sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?"

"Okay, uh… I like Kurt." Puck blurted out and Finn kind of looked confused.

"He is awesome, but what does that have to do with the way you are acting?"

"No, you don't get it. I _like_ Kurt." There was a silence.

"Oh! You like him like _that_."

"Yeah."

"Well, are you going to ask him out?"

"You don't have a problem with this?"

"No, you're like my brother. It really isn't my business any way."

"I guess you're right." Puck said and lapsed into silence. "Does that mean I'm gay?"

"What does it matter as long as you're happy?"

"I don't know. What I'm going to do? What is my mom going to say about this? You know how she is."

"Maybe she'll accept it?" Finn said hopefully and Puck snorted.

"Like a snowball's chance in Hell."

"How about you establish a relationship with Kurt before you talk to your mom?"

"What if he doesn't what to be with me? I never gave him a reason to before."

"All you can do is talk to him and hope for the best." Puck nodded slowly and Finn smiled. "I can't believe it. Stud Puck has fallen for little gay Kurt."

"Shut up, dude."

"I'm just kidding. I think it'll all work out with you two."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"There's too much chemistry between you two for it not to."

"Whatever." They lapsed into silence again.

"So how did your mom take you getting suspended?" asked Finn.

"There was a little bit of screaming and then some disappointment, but she had to get back to work so she has all this time to think of more things to say when she gets home."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah."

"I am proud you stood up for him though." Finn said seriously. Puck looked him in the eye for a moment.

"Stop being a chic, Finn." Puck joked and pushed Finn off the bed. They wrestled for a few minutes and then dissolved in laughter. Puck was happy that if at the very least, he still had Finn.

*

Later that day, Kurt was able to get released and go home, well, to his uncles' house. On the way to Brian and Justin's house from the hospital, they stopped by the Hummel residence to get some clothes for Kurt.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" asked Brian. Kurt shook his head as he got out of the car.

"No, I'll be fine." Kurt said and walked into the house.

~*~

"He's been gone for a long time, Brian. You should go check on him." Justin said worriedly. Brian got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Do you need help?" Brian called into the house. He got no answer and walked down to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt wasn't in there and checked Burt's room. Sure enough he found Kurt asleep on the floor next to the old dresser with all the drawers open. Brian remembered the dresser as Kurt's mother's. He knelt down next to Kurt and lifted him up. Kurt shifted into Brian's chest as he was carried back to the car. Brian laid him down in the backseat and went back into the house and packed some of Kurt's clothes. Walking outside, Brian put the clothes in the trunk and started towards their house.

After much arguing two days later, Kurt finally persuaded Brian and Justin to let him go to school. Brian had to get to work so Justin insisted that Kurt let him drive him to school. Justin was stubborn as hell when he wanted to be so Kurt gave in and let himself be driven.

"Bye Uncle Justin. Thanks for the ride." Kurt said as he gingerly slipped out of the car. His ribs were still hurting him every time he moved.

"It's no problem, sweetheart. Be careful and call me if anything happens?" Justin said with a smile.

"Alright, I will." Kurt said as he shut the door and placed his Marc Jacobs bag on his shoulder. "See you later."

"See you later." Justin said and drove off. Kurt turned towards WMHS, took as deep a breath as his ribs would allow, and set shoulders as he walked into his high school. He got the usually 'queer' and 'fag' thrown his way and those words hurt more than they usually did. He ignored the whispers and hurtful words as he walked to the choir room, where the Glee kids hung out before school. He looked in the window and realized that he was the last one to arrive. He opened the door and walked in. The room went quiet when they saw Kurt.

"Hey, guys." Kurt said with a small smile. That seemed to break them all out of their stupor and they all rushed to him. He received gentle hugs and pats on the back from the rest of Glee Club. They all said how happy they were to see him back. Kurt noticed that Puck was a little stand off-ish and met his eyes. There was something unreadable in Puck's eyes, and before Kurt could indentify it, Puck turned his head.

By lunch, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the scathing comments, the stares, the pity, and the whispers. He thought he could, but maybe his uncles were right. Kurt escaped from everybody at lunch and took refuge in the theater. Kurt sat at the top half of the theater, crying. He thought he could handle being here, but he was wrong. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't handle the usual name calling on top of his dad. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Puck walking towards him. He started when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. Kurt turned teary eyes toward the presence and saw that it was Puck. Kurt didn't know why he did it, but he wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and cried on his shoulder. Puck didn't seem to mind because he wrapped his arms around Kurt, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I can't believe he's gone, Noah. Both of my parents are gone. I can't handle all the comments anymore. What am I going to do?" Puck just held Kurt; he really didn't know what to say to make Kurt feel better.

"We'll figure something out, Kurt. You still have people who love you; who will stand by you." Puck soothed as he rubbed Kurt's back.

"Everybody keeps telling me that, but it's not the same." Kurt mumbled into Puck's shoulder. Puck just held Kurt, not knowing what to say.

"Come on. I know what will make you feel better." Puck said and guided Kurt to the stage.

"What are you doing?"

"Sing out your emotions. It'll help." Puck said and Kurt looked at him.

"Okay." Kurt quietly agreed. "Do you know Hello by Evanescence?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll play and you just sing." Puck said as sat down at the piano and Kurt stood in the middle of the stage. Puck started playing the melody. Kurt waited for the right part to come in and then he started singing softly and baring all his emotions:

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
_

Puck's heartstrings were being pulled as Kurt sung out his emotions. The song was filled with hurt and despair. Kurt's face was covered in tears again, but this time it seemed as if they were going to stop marring that beautiful face.

_  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
_

Kurt closed his eyes and belted out the last verse of the song, getting rid of the excess negative emotions.

_  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

Kurt's last note echoed through the empty theater and Kurt collapsed to his knees. He was suddenly very tired. Puck rushed over to where Kurt was on his knees, panting.

"Are you okay?" asked Puck, worriedly as he placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt leaned into him tiredly.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired." Kurt whispered.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kurt looked up at Puck with a small smile.

"That would be great." Puck helped Kurt stand and grabbed their bags as they made their way to Puck's truck. Puck opened the door and helped Kurt ease onto the seat.

Aside from Kurt giving directions to Puck, the truck was silent. They were both lost in their thoughts

"Oh, this is it." Kurt said and Puck pulled into the pebble driveway. Puck got out and helped Kurt slide out of the car.

"Here you go." Puck said as he handed Kurt his bag.

"Thank you, Noah." Kurt said and Puck knew it wasn't just for handing him his bag or driving him home. Kurt walked into the house without looking back, but if he did he would have seen Puck's smile. When Kurt shut the front door, he smiled despite himself. He was falling—hard—for Noah Puckerman.


	5. Not The Best Judgment By Mildred

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize…

_**A/N: Please Review! Reviews make me write faster!**_

**When All Else Fails, Love Prevails**

**Chapter five: Not The Best Judgment By Mildred**

Kurt stood in the living room; ghost armchairs and the ghost couch were leaving indentations on the carpet. Kurt stared around the room. All evidence of his dad was wiped from the house, but Kurt could still see him lounging on the couch watching Deadliest Catch, sipping a beer. It had been a week since his dad died and they were moving the things of the house and putting it into storage until Kurt could deal with separating the things out.

"You okay, Sugar?" asked Emmett as he stopped on his way outside. Kurt turned to him; Emmett had a lamp in his hand, which was probably the heaviest thing he carried so far.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Kurt said and gave Emmett a sad smile.

"Come on, let's leave the rest for the men and go home to relax." Emmett said and held out a hand for Kurt. Kurt took Emmett's hand and let himself be lead out of the house.

"Ben, honey, can I borrow your car?" asked Emmett asked as he set the lamp down in the Uhaul truck.

"Sure, you can." Ben said as he reached in his pocket and grabbed his keys, after he and Mikey had put the dresser into the truck.

"Why do you need to borrow his car?" asked Michael as Ben handed over the keys.

"Because Mikey, Kurt and I need to leave." Emmett said swinging his and Kurt's joined hands.

"How are we supposed to get home?" Mikey all but whined.

"Ride with Brian."

"What about Brian?" asked Brian as he and Justin came out of the house carrying boxes.

"Michael and Ben are going to ride home with you because Sugar and I are leaving." Emmett said as Brian and Justin climbed into the truck and set the boxes down.

"Okay. You alright, Kurt?" asked Brian, looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said with a small smile.

"See you later."

"Come on, Sugar." Emmett said and pulled Kurt toward Ben's car. They got in the car. Emmet started the car and pulled out of the driveway in silence.

"So how are things at school?" asked Emmett, breaking the silence as he and Kurt drove home.

"Same as always, dodging slushie facials and trying to avoid any popular kids." Kurt said flippantly.

"Slushie facials?" Emmett questioned, not knowing if Kurt was joking or not.

"Popular kids like throwing slushies at us. If the sticky, staining mess wasn't enough, it feels like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

"That sounds horrible." Emmett said sympathetically. Kurt shrugged.

"You kind of get used to it, I guess." Kurt said with a shrug of his Marc Jacob clad shoulders.

"Nobody does anything? Teachers? Principal?" Emmett said shocked. Kurt shook his head.

"They seem to disappear when things like that happen."

"Why do they get away with doing those things?" Emmett asked and Kurt shook his head.

"The principal is blinded by dollar signs. The jocks and Cheerios bring money to the school so he turns a blind eye."

"Oh." Was all Emmett said and they fell into silence once again. Then something popped into Emmett's head.

"How's Mr. Potential?" Emmett said with a smirk. Kurt tried to fight a faint blush that started to cover his face.

"He's being incredibly sweet. You know, helping me deal with all of this. But I don't even know if he is interested in me in that way."

"Oh, Sugar, he is. Trust me, he is very interested in you."

"I can't be so sure, but I feel so safe around him."

"You should ask him to come with you to the funeral."

"No, he has already seen me all teary and snotty faced. I'd rather there not be a repeat performance."

"I think he just wants to help you and doesn't really care how you look. If he really likes you for you, he won't care about the snot; he'll try and get rid of the tears." Emmett said and Kurt shook his head.

"No, people don't change that fast."

"Maybe he didn't change."

"Of course he changed! He doesn't slushie me anymore, shove me into lockers, nor throw me into dumpsters anymore."

"It sounds like pulling pigtails to me Sugar."

"What?"

"I'm just saying that maybe he as already liked you, he just didn't know or was scared to show it." Emmett said as he pulled onto the pebbled drive of Britin. Kurt just stayed quiet.

"What would I say to him anyway? 'Hey Noah, can you come with me to my dad's funeral because I feel safe with you, but I don't know why'?" Kurt blurted as he and Emmett entered the house.

"That sounds fine to me."

"It's stupid." Kurt mumbled. Emmett shook his head and wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"No, it's not Kurt. I think you should talk to him." Kurt sighed.

"Maybe."

"So have you talked to Kurt yet?" asked Finn. He was at Puck's house, sitting on his bed.

"No, I don't think that now is really the right time. You know with his dad's death and all." Noah answered from the floor he was spread eagle on.

"I'm not saying get in his pants or anything, just talk to him. He needs someone right now." Finn said as he looked over the edge of the bed, down at his best friend. Puck sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I don't think he would want to talk to me." Puck said.

"If he didn't want to talk to you, why did he open his heart to you in the theater?" Finn shot back at him.

"Because I was the only one there." Puck said, matter-of-fact.

"I don't think he would have done that to just anyone. You don't really believe what's coming out of your mouth do you?"

"I don't know, dude. I'm just so confused about everything right now."

"Talk to him." Puck sighed; tomorrow he would talk to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Kurt heard as he was walking to his car. He stopped, turned and saw that it was Noah. Kurt took a deep breath as Puck jugged his way over.

"I need to talk to you." They both said in unison. Kurt felt his face heat up and he looked away.

"You go first." Kurt said and forced himself to look at Puck, who was avoiding Kurt's eyes too.

"Oh, okay, well. I-uh, don't know where to start." Noah said stumbling over his words.

"The beginning is always a good choice." Kurt said softly and Noah took a deep breath.

"Alright, I don't know exactly how to say this so I'm going to just come out and say it." Noah said and looked Kurt in the eyes. Kurt felt his heart speed up for an unknown reason. "I like you Kurt." Kurt felt his breath hitch. Noah fidgeted under Kurt's gaze.

"This isn't me playing a joke on you, Kurt. I really do like, maybe even on my way to love, you. I know you probably think that I'm playing you, but I swear I'm not. You know what, this was a stupid idea. I never should have listened to Finn. Sorry I bothered you." Puck rambled. Kurt watched as Puck turned to walk away, too stunned to do anything.

"Noah, wait!" Kurt said and caught Puck's arm. "You can't drop a bombshell like that and walk away." Puck looked down at Kurt's hand on his arm and turned around, Kurt reluctantly let go.

"Sorry."

"Are you serious about this? It isn't a joke?"

"No, it's not a joke."

"What about you being the Stud of William McKinley?" asked Kurt.

"That was just a cover up. I never wanted to be with those chics."

"And the bullying?"

"I didn't know how to deal with my feelings for you and I am sorry for that." Kurt could've laughed. _Damn,_ he thought, _Emmett was right._

"I don't know if I should believe you or not."

"I can make it up to you. I can prove to you that all of that was just an act, that I want you." Noah said and Kurt saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I am willing to give you a chance because I have feelings for you too." Kurt said with a small smile that brightened when Noah smiled, truly smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for giving me this chance, Kurt. You won't regret it." Noah said and pulled away. "So what did you have to tell me?" Kurt froze, could he ask Noah now? No, he couldn't do it.

"Oh, nothing. I was going to ask you something, but you already answered it." Kurt semi-lied. Noah looked skeptical, but decided not to push – which Kurt was thankful for.

"Okay, if you're sure." Kurt nodded.

"Yes, thank you Noah." Kurt said with a smile, turned and walked away leaving Noah to watch him walk away. Noah admired the view and smiled when Kurt drove off. He turned and went to his own car and got in. He was thinking of ways to show Kurt that he was for real.

On his way home, Puck decided to wait until after the funeral to show Kurt his sincerity. Now all he had to do was figure out how he could show Kurt that he was worthy of the second chance that Kurt had given him and prove to Kurt that he does care.

The rest of the week went by with nothing but Glee rehearsals and homework. Kurt was actually surprised that he didn't get a slushie to the face, but he did still get shoved into lockers. Now it was Saturday morning and Kurt was getting ready for his father's funeral. He stood in front of the mirror, tying his plain gray tie to go with Marc Jacobs black and white plaid suit and plain white shirt to go under. He finished with the tie and brushed his hair.

"You ready to go?" Brian asked as he knocked on Kurt's opened door. Kurt turned from the mirror and gave a small nod and a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kurt stood and walked to Brian.

"Let's go, Sonny-boy." Brian said and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

The drive to the church and from the church to the cemetery was nothing but a blur to Kurt. The car stopped and Kurt got out. Goose bumps rose up on his skin when the crisp air hit his teary face. Brian and Justin walked up on either side of him, Justin grabbed Kurt's hand and Brian placed a supportive hand on his back. They walked to Burt's final resting place, right next to Kurt's mom. Kurt stopped next to his mother's tombstone and knelt next to it, unconsciously pulling Justin down with him.

"At least you are together again, mom. I'll miss both of you." Kurt whispered and lovingly ran his fingers over the engraving of his mother's name. He sniffed and stood along with Justin. They walked over and stood next to Burt's casket.

Kurt looked around at everybody that was attending his father's funeral. There was the close family, such as Brian, Justin, Debbie, and Vick; the kind of close family, Emmett, Michael, Ben, and Ted (Lindsay and Mel couldn't get a flight); then the very distant family, Aunt Mildred and Uncle Theodore and the rest Kurt couldn't put a name to their face.

Kurt silently cried as he stared at his father's casket. This was it for his dad. He wouldn't see him anymore. This was all really sinking in for Kurt. He tensed when he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

"It's okay. It's me." Kurt relaxed when he recognized the voice as Noah's. Kurt didn't say anything, but relaxed into Noah's broad chest; accepting the comfort. Kurt raised his hands and placed them on Puck's forearms. Noah rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's narrow shoulders.

Kurt wasn't listening to what the priest was saying, he was focused on his dad's casket that was getting lowered into the six foot hole. He was gathering strength from Noah's warm presence, or else he probably would have had a mental breakdown already. He probably would have embarrassed himself in front of his family. He was grateful.

Before Kurt knew it, the casket was settled in the hole and people were walked back to their cars. Everybody was meeting at Brian and Justin's house, but Kurt wasn't ready to leave. He was too deep in his thoughts of his dad and missed the words and sad smiles that Noah and Brian and Justin had.

"I'll miss you, dad. I know you tried so hard to accept me. I love you, dad. I want you to know that even though you and mom aren't here anymore, I'll try my best to still make you proud. Good-bye, dad." Kurt said softly, tears pouring down his face. Kurt turned in Noah's arms and buried his face his shoulder, trying to compose himself.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt. You're not alone." Noah soothed and Kurt took a deep breath and pulled away, finally noticing the absence of everybody that was there before.

"How did you know to come here?" Kurt asked.

"I talked to your uncles and I asked if they knew what you were going to ask me because it seemed important, but they didn't know. Your other uncle, I never really got his name, but anyway he stopped me before I left school and told me that you were ask if I would come to the funeral with you. So here I am." Noah said and Kurt looked away. It had have been Emmett.

"Thank you for coming. He shouldn't have made you feel obligated to come." Kurt said as he took another step back. Noah took a step forward.

"No, I didn't feel obligated to do anything. I wanted to come, Kurt." Kurt finally met his eyes and gave a teary smile.

"Thank you, Noah."

"I should get you home." Noah said and offered his arm to Kurt, who took it, and led him to his truck. The ride to Britin was silent and it wasn't that uncomfortable. Noah pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Kurt undid his seatbelt and opened the door to get out.

"Thank you for driving me home."

"No problem, Kurt." Noah said and smiled. Kurt got out of the truck and went to shut the door, but stopped.

"Do you…do you want to come in? You don't have to, but…" Kurt trailed off and glanced away.

"Yeah, okay. I'll come in." Noah said and turned off the engine. They walked into the house together and were greeted by Debbie.

"Oh, Dollface." Debbie said with tears in her eyes and grabbed Kurt in a bear hug. Kurt hugged her back just as tight. After a moment, she let him go and patted his face. She turned to Noah.

"Who are you?" Debbie asked.

"Noah Puckerman, ma'am." Noah said and recognition flashed in Debbie's eyes, confusing Noah.

"Call me Debbie, kid." She gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Aunt Debbie, where are Uncle Brian and Justin?" asked Kurt. Debbie's face changed into one of anger.

"Your Aunt Mildred said some shit about Brian and Justin being gay. He got pissed and Justin took him upstairs so he can calm down." Debbie said and Kurt really wasn't shocked. Kurt never really got on with Aunt Mildred anyway.

"Oh, I understand." Kurt said and walked into the living room, arm in arm with Noah. Emmett, Mikey, Ben, and Ted were in there, standing next to the punch bowl, which was on the other side of the room; the side farthest from Kurt's distant family. Kurt and Noah made their way over.

"Sugar, are you okay?" asked Emmett as he wrapped Kurt in a hug.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kurt said and they pulled away. Emmett smiled when he saw Noah, but didn't say anything.

"Noah, this is my Uncle Michael, Uncle Ben, and Uncle Emmett, who was probably the one that kept stalking you." Kurt said, introducing them. Noah nodded and shook each one's hands in turn.

"I was not stalking him! I was just giving him friendly advice." Emmett protested.

"Knowing you, you were stalking." Vick said as he walked up, only hearing part of their conversation. "How are you holding up, kid?"

"Alright, considering. I'm sad that he's gone, but…but then I figure that he's with my mom so h-he's happy." Kurt's voice grew thick with tears and he blinked away the tears. Noah rubbed his back in soothing circles and Kurt leant into him.

"Oh, Sugar." Emmett said, his own eyes filled with tears.

"I can't believe that you would have the audacity to do that on your father's funeral. He would be disgusted." Aunt Mildred, her face up in a snarl. Kurt pulled away from Noah and looked her square in the face.

"My dad loved me just the way I am. He knew I was gay and was proud of me anyway. Don't put words into his mouth when you don't know the truth."

"It's too bad that the driver wasn't coming from the other side. The world could use one less fag." Aunt Mildred snarled and for a moment nothing happened. Then it seemed as if everything went to chaos.

Kurt turned his back to Mildred and tried to stop his tears.

Noah glared daggers at her and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Emmett gasped, and threw his drink in her face.

Ted made sure that Emmett wasn't going to physically harm Mildred. The last thing they needed was police involvement.

Debbie was taking her earrings out, about to fight her.

Vick was holding her back.

Ben was holding Mikey back.

Brian and Justin had just come down in time to hear what she had said to Kurt and kicked her out of the house.

After Mildred was kicked out, most of the distant family left, giving their condolences. Kurt was slowly losing his battle with his tears. He couldn't believe that Mildred would say something like that at his father's funeral. He pulled away from Noah.

"I'm sorry, Noah." Kurt said and ran up the stairs, to his room. Noah watching him leave and took a breath. He turned to Kurt's family.

"Um, I should go. It was a pleasure meeting all of you; I just wish it were under different circumstances. I'm sorry for your loss." Noah said and started toward the door only to be stopped and hugged by Justin, Emmett, and Debbie.

"Don't give up on him, Noah." Justin said.

"I don't plan on it." Noah said with a little smirk and he left.

"I'm going to go check on Kurt." Justin said, gave Brian a peck on the lips and went up the stairs.

"That boy is one fine piece of ass." Debbie said staring at the door Noah left through.

"Mom!" Mikey whined. And the rest of them couldn't help but chuckle and agree with her.

"What? You're all thinking it, I just said it!"

"He has a good heart too." Ben said.

"Kurt deserves to be happy." Brian said and everybody nodded.

"They make such a cute couple!" Emmett nearly squealed.

Kurt woke up Sunday morning and stared at the ceiling. He thought on yesterday and all that had happened. He couldn't cry anymore. He missed his father, and wasn't ready for him to go yet, but he knew that his dad wouldn't want him to stop living, stop loving. Kurt had felt loved, protected and safe in Noah's arms. That remembered feeling brought a smiled to Kurt's face. Just then, there was a soft knock on Kurt's door, shaking Kurt from his revere.

"Kurt? This was waiting outside for you." Justin said and handed him a medium sized box that had the words KURT and FRAGILE on the side. Justin joined Kurt on the bed as Kurt opened the package. Nestled in Styrofoam packing peanuts, was a glass bottle with a rolled up paper in it. Kurt pulled out the cork and pulled out the paper. He unrolled the paper and began to read what it said while Justin read over his shoulder:

_At first you thought I hated you,_

_But that was so far from true_

_I just never knew how to express_

_What I enabled my friends to suppress._

_It wasn't just you that left me shaken,_

_This was a choice I knew I would be making_

_What troubled me was how others would react_

_That left me unable to act._

_But now the worry seems so far away_

_The day you gave me the chance to say_

_How truly sorry I am about the past_

_But I want to make our future last._

Kurt rolled the poem back up and put it back in the bottle with a smile.

"Who was it from?" Justin asked.

"Noah. It was from Noah." Kurt said and Justin couldn't help but smile.

"He's trying." Justin said. Kurt had told him about giving Noah a second chance to prove himself and his feelings for Kurt.

"Yeah, he is."

"So is it working?" Justin asked with a smile and nudge. Kurt giggled.

"It's working." Kurt smiled, looking at the message in the bottle.


	6. Just Too Good to Be True

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize…

**When All Else Fails, Love Prevails**

**Chapter six: Just Too Good to Be True**

**Monday**

Kurt walked into school and met up with Mercedes on his way to his locker. He called her on Sunday when he received the package from Noah. She was shocked to say the least and told him to be careful and not forget about how Puck was said to be a player. He told her that he knew, but thought Noah really has changed.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Mercedes asked as they stopped by her locker.

"I don't really know. What would I say?" Kurt asked as he leaned his back against the locker next to Mercedes' as she got out a book she needed. Mercedes sighed and shut her locker.

"I don't know either. I have to say that I am surprised." She said and linked her arm with Kurt's as they walked to his locker.

"About what?" Kurt questioned.

"Puck's other side. His more creative and… caring side. I don't know. If this is real, Kurt, you completely deserve to be happy." Mercedes said and Kurt gave her a soft smile.

"I understand why you think this may not be real. Quite frankly, I'm trying not to get my hopes up because if this isn't real…" Kurt trialed off sadly. "But I think it's real."

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Mercedes said and Kurt gave her a smile and patted her hand.

"I know, but I'm not made of glass. You don't have to worry so much." Kurt said as he opened his locker and stifled a gasp. Mercedes looked into his locker. Kurt pulled out a bouquet of twelve roses. These roses weren't the average red, yellow, or white roses; they were rainbow, each petal a different color.

"Is that from who I think it's from?" asked Mercedes and Kurt pulled a little card out of an envelope that had 'Kurt' scrawled on the front. He pulled the card out and read what was written on the card:

_Kurt,_

_I was always told that I could do anything if I put my mind into it. Yet no matter how hard I try in all that I do, I just can't take my mind off you._

_Noah_

Kurt silently handed the little card over to Mercedes, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Kurt put his flowers gently back into his locker and Mercedes handed him the card back. She was smiling, a knowing smile.

"Well, hell, white boy; looks like you got yourself a keeper." Mercedes said as Kurt pulled out a book he needed for class just as the bell rang.

When Kurt got home, he slid out of the car and carefully picked up the roses and walked to the door.

"Hey Kurt. Oh my god those roses are amazing!" Justin greeted when Kurt walked into the house. Kurt shut the door and turned a beaming grin to Justin.

"I know! Noah got them for me and left them in my locker." Kurt smiled and Justin grinned.

"Oh, _Noah_ huh? Maybe your man can have a chat with my man." Justin said playfully and winked. Kurt laughed.

"What about your man?" Brian said as he came up behind Justin and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist.

"Nothing, we were talking about Kurt's roses. Aren't they gorgeous?" Justin said innocently.

"Uh-huh." Brian said looking down at Justin and then looked at Kurt. "Hey Sonny-boy. Oh wow, rainbow roses. They are pretty." Kurt smiled.

"Do we have anything to put them in?" Kurt asked and Justin nodded.

"Yup, sure do. Even though I don't know why because Brian never gets me roses." Justin said slyly as he slipped from Brian's arms.

"Maybe he will." Kurt said playing along.

"Perhaps."

"Oh gosh I'm stuck with a couple of Queens. I get the hint Sunshine." Brian chuckled and went to his office as Kurt and Justin went into the kitchen.

**Tuesday**

Kurt walked into McKinley High alone and walked to where he saw Mercedes waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey, Mercedes." Kurt said as he walked up to her. "Have you seen Noah?"

"No, I haven't. But we have Glee today so you'll probably see him then." Mercedes offered and Kurt nodded and turned to open his locker. He was a little disappointed that Noah was MIA, he really wanted to talk to him. He sighed and opened his locker. He let out a little gasp when he saw a shinny purple gift bag sitting on an envelope in the middle of his locker.

"Oh my, and the gifts just keep in coming." Mercedes said with a smile as Kurt took the bag out of his locker. He pulled out the envelope and it said, 'opened bag first'. Kurt set the envelope back in his locker and pulled the purple tissue paper out. He smirked when he saw what was in the bag.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense; what is it?" Mercedes said and Kurt laughed and pulled out a clear box.

"It's a giant Gummy Bear." Kurt said and Mercedes giggled.

"What's the card say?"

"Let's see." Kurt said as he put the bear back in his locker and opened the envelope. It held a bright blue index card, which read:

_Kurt,_

_I thought about getting you a stuffed bear and chocolate, but I realized that that would be cliché. So instead I decided to get you this giant Gummy Bear. Since there's nothing cliché about you, Kurt. _

_Noah_

"He's cheesy as hell, but it's cute." Kurt said with a smile and passed the card to Mercedes.

"Oh yeah, cheesy as hell." Mercedes said with a laugh and passed the card back. The bell rang and walked off to their classes.

Kurt had been looking for Noah all day and didn't see him so when it was time for Glee, Kurt expected Noah to be there, but he was wrong. He walked into the choir room and sat in the back next to Mercedes. Mr. Schue walked in and they began to rehearse their newest number. Throughout the rehearsal, Kurt half expected Noah to come strolling in pulling an excuse out of his ass, but he never showed.

**Wednesday**

Kurt opened his locker and half-excepted something to left there like every other day this week and he wasn't disappointed. There was a plain white card propped up and it read: _watch Karofsky_. Kurt looked down at the card for a few more moments and decided to do what the card said and turned to look down at the end of the hall where Karofsky was about to open his locker. Kurt wondered what he was supposed to be looking for when his silent question was answered. Karofsky opened his locker and was instantly covered in slushie. Kurt had no idea how Noah was able to rig the locker to catapult slushie, but it was genius. Kurt turned back to his locker with a smirk on his face.

**Thursday**

Kurt walked into the choir room to get some practice in for the songs that the glee club was performing. Glee was canceled today because Mr. Schuester had a meeting or something. Kurt really didn't know why, he wasn't paying attention. He set his bag down next to the piano bench and only then, noticed that there was a thin white box sitting on top the piano. The box had a bright green bow on top of it. There was a piece of paper sitting next to it with Kurt's name on it with the simple words: because I know your other one was ruined.

Kurt hesitantly reached for the box and opened it. Kurt gasped as he saw what was in the box. It was a Marc Jacob's jacket. Kurt would deny later that he let out a rather unbecoming squeal. He pulled off his jacket and tried on the new one. It fit perfect. Kurt smiled as he pulled out his cell and dialed Mercedes' number.

"You will never guess what I just got."

**Friday**

Kurt walked into the choir room for an extra Glee rehearsal and saw that something seemed off with the room. The chairs were in their rightful places, but there was a stool in the middle of the room. Well, that wasn't the only thing; Puck was there after Kurt hadn't seen him all week. Mercedes grabbed his arm and dragging Kurt to sit right in front of the stool. Mercedes tried to discretely get out her phone, but Kurt noticed.

"Mercedes, what's going on?" Kurt asked as the rest of Glee filtered in.

"Nothing." Mercedes answered a little too quickly. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"If you're going to lie, Mercedes, at least make it believable." Kurt said. Mercedes was saved from answering when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay, so we have a special treat today." Mr. Schuester said as he set his stuff down. He clapped his hands once. "Noah, the stage is yours." Mr. Schue stepped off to the side and sat down in a chair while Noah picked up his guitar from the side of the room. He took a deep breath and sat down on the stool.

"Okay, most of you know that last week I was given a second chance; a chance to start over and prove to someone that I am not a complete ass. Sorry Mr. Schue." Noah added at the end with a glance at the teacher. Will just smiled encouragingly.

"So I decided to give you one final surprise. This is for you, Kurt." Puck said and started strumming chords on his guitar. He looked up at Kurt and held his gaze. Kurt couldn't help but gasp when Noah started singing.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Puck's soft strumming got more articulate; his eyes only breaking away from Kurt's when he looked down to change his fingers for a different chord. Kurt was fighting his tears. This had to be the _sweetest_ thing that anyone has ever done for him.__

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

__Puck's fingers gracefully sped up the melody as it changed into a light playful speed; Kurt lost the battle with his tears. Kurt had a hand to his heart and smiled through his tear stained face. Noah smiled back.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, love you  
Let me love you._

Puck slowed the melody down again to a more leisurely pace.

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I _

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

The tempo started to increase as Noah finished out the rest of the verse.

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

The chords came faster, more filled with emotion.

_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you _

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say good-bye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. _

Noah slowed the tempo all the way down to the slow, almost hesitant speed in which the song started. By this time all the girls and Kurt had tears running down their faces. Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

The last notes rung through the choir room and after a beat, the entire Glee club stood on their feet clapping and whistling. Puck walked up to Kurt.

"Kurt, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night?" Puck said and Kurt grinned.

"Of course, Noah. That was great, thank you." Kurt said softly and wrapped his arms around Noah's neck.


End file.
